bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 6
The Message Today was Friday, October 2, 6:00 PM. School was over for the week and I just wanted to have a good Friday night before I had to go to Vice City for the weekend. This week had its ups and downs overall. Derek befriending Assistant Principal Johnson is a major blow for the week. Johnson now eyeballs me whenever I pass by him in the hallways. First, he watches my every move, now he eyeballs me either for the fact that he knows my legal guardian or for that I called him an asshole. My friendship with Hailey has been doing good and my relationship with Jessica has been doing good as well. Those were some good ups. Also watching Charles humiliate the Jocks during their game Wednesday was entertaining. So far, none of us has expected this to happen. I was in the Boys' Dorm common room, continuing with Gone With The Wind ''when Charles came into the room and said, "Hey man, what are you doing?" "Just reading", I said. "What are you doing?" "Nothing. Michael's training and I can't work on the project with Bradi tonight since she's out with Parker", he told me. "Greg is at Yum-Yum Market buying some junk food for us to survive on. I would be out with Jessica tonight, but she's busy with a sick horse", I told Charles. "Let's go to the Rockin' Box then", Charles suggested. "Sounds good enough", I agreed. I put my book on my bed and then we both went to our car. Charles would usually sometimes suggest using his ride, but the Jocks trashed his and it's in the Autoshop right now. We entered my car and we drove to the Rockin' Box. We entered the Rockin' Box and then sat down in my usual spot. The waitress showed up and took our order. I ordered a vodka and Charles ordered a beer. We waited for our drinks while listening to ''666 ''by Anvil till we finally got our drinks. "I amazed about how they sell alcohol to minors", Charles pointed out. "This was meant to be a place for only adults, but then Greasers started coming in here and then more of the other cliques like the Townies and the Bullies. I guess the owner of this place doesn't care about the law and I'm surprised that he wasn't caught yet", I said. "Thank God we can drink alcohol because of the owner", Charles said. "God bless the youth of America", I said scarcastically for no reason. "Hell yeah", Charles said and then we banged our glasses together. Just then, two Greasers that I didn't know came by our table talking about some topic that caught my attention. "I can't believe that the police arn't doing anything about that mark", the first one said. "That's what Norton said and he's now a cop just like his father", the second one said. "And it's hard to believe that it was even placed by the police station in Bullworth Town", the first one added. "I wonder what the hell is going on", the second one said. "Excuse me, but what is this 'mark' that you two speak of?" I asked them. I wasn't really a friend to the Greasers anymore after what Peanut did earlier in the year, but I didn't mind talking to some once in a while. "It's old news anyway. A week ago. You haven't heard?" the second Greaser said. "Heard what?" Charles asked him. "Take a look by the police station in Bullworth Town if you get a chance. It's a week old, but you'll catch on once you see it", the first Greaser said. After they let us, Charles and I quickly finished our drinks before we headed out to see what the Greasers were talking about. We drove to the police station in Bullworth to see that there was graffiti on the wall. We got out of my car and then went up to it. It said "WE WILL TAKE OVER VERY SOON" in big, bold red paint. I walked over to it some more till I heard someone say, "Kid, don't get close. It's a crime scene". I turned and looked at who said it. It was that same old cop I ran into back at The Carraways when I got punched by Claude Speed. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I transfered here during the summer. My wife and I had to leave The Carraways anyway. It was getting to expensive to live there", he said. "This is a crime scene? But it's been here for a week according to what I heard", I said. "This investigation is about to end anyway. We have to clues to who did it", he said. Then he asked, "Does this happen alot in this town?" "The graffiti, yes. Very strange warnings, no", I told him. "Well, you better go now, kid. Tomorrow, some painters are going to paint this whole wall white to cover the warning", he told me. "I think I will go now", I said before I went back to Charles. "Who's that guy? That cop?" he asked. "Just someone I met when I was back in Liberty State earlier in the year", I told him. "Let's go tell Greg and Michael about this", Charles suggested. We got into my car and we drove back to the academy. 2 Hours Later; 8:00 PM By then, Greg and Michael were back on campus and Charles and I told them what we saw. "How could we miss that? Someone on campus should have talked about, espically the number one reporter of Bullworth Academy, Christy Martain", Greg said. "Maybe it wasn't much of a big deal until now. Either way, you guys do know who put it up, right?" I said. "Was it your crazy ex-girlfriend from Carcer City?" Michael joked. "The G.S. Crew", I told them. "Why do you think them?" Greg asked. "Remember what Whitney said back in that warehouse? 'Gary has some plans to take over this town' or some bullcrap like that", I reminded them. "Clayton, Whitney was a crazy pyscho. He was just saying that just to mess with us", Michael said. I eyeballed him and he joked, "Yeah, I said your first name. What you gonna do, tough guy?" "I doubt that it's the G.S. Crew as well", Greg stated. "Yeah well, this girl came up to me weeks ago and told me that Gary was planning to do something and that it involved the town. Is that evidence enough?" I told them. "Whitney must have hired a hooker to tell you that and to give you STDs", Michael joked. I everyone in the room then started laughing their heads off from that joke execpt for me. "I'll telling you guys. It's gotta be the G.S. Crew. Who else has been doing horrible things to this town?" I pointed out. They didn't reply to the guestion. We kept on talking about the possibility of the G.S. Crew taking over the town, which we all agreed that it wasn't possible. After talking for about an hour, we all left to do our separate things. I went into the dorm and then checked my email to see if Malcolm sent me a message. He did. I opened it and then read it. ''Dear C-Money, I'm in London right now attending college. How have you been? I've been doing okay if you wanted to know. I wish Parker would be here right now. I know he's busy hanging with Michael Diaz, but I hope he misses me. I got nothing else to say, so I'll talk to you later. Sincerly, Malcolm Evans I read the email one more time and then I wrote an email to him and send it. Afterwards, I turned off the computer and then I changed clothes. I then got into my bed and pulled the sheets over me. Even though I knew I had to got to Vice City tomorrow, I couldn't get to sleep. That warning on the wall kept floating in my head. Could the G.S. Crew really take over the whole town? I was going to have to find out sooner or later. But there was one question that bothered me: who would help me out to find this out? I would have to find that somebody, but not now. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts